


Riots Work

by sp00kyquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Current Events, Drabble, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Social Justice, and yes if you haven't noticed I still don't know how the fuck to tag anything i am useless lmao, riots work, we must love and support each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyquill/pseuds/sp00kyquill
Summary: A short drabble piece in which the Marauders are having an important conversation about a topic all decent people must consider.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 32





	Riots Work

“I guess, to sum it all up, black lives matter,” Remus said, matter-of-fact.

James crossed his arms and nodded as he connected with that sentiment. “I definitely agree with that.”

Sirius popped his head over the back of the armchair he’d been sprawled over to add, “Riots work!” He winked at Remus, who blushed.

Remus and James both murmured their agreement.

Peter looked up from the potions essay he’d been laboring away at to stretch his fingers. “It’s like how Dumbledore took out Grindewald by force in a duel. Or how the goblins set fire to the Minister’s house during the Rebellions and not a week later gained new rights and changed the definition of what constitutes a ‘Magical Beast’ and a ‘Magical Person’. The destruction of the manor was the only way they could show that a failure to meet their demands for basic rights would result in significant consequences.” 

“That’s a great point, Pete.” Remus had a peculiar expression of realization. “And, really, the change in definition really pushed werewolf rights foward, too. I probably wouldn’t be able to be here right now if it weren’t for the fact the goblins campaigned for inclusive language. Who knows if I would still be considered a ‘beast’ or not?”

“I think that’s why it’s so important that we fight for each other, right?” James had a sober look on his face. The conversation, which had been light, seemed to be taking a more serious turn. Sirius sat up a bit straigher. James elaborated, “All this stuff – these laws, the toxic culture of hate, Voldemort–” the four boys tensed and paused, as if waiting to see if he would show up. They were typically safe inside Hogwarts walls, but the anxiety was still there. They shook it off. “– all that stuff is directly related to one another. Where would we be without each other? We need each other’s support, and we can’t have that if we aren’t willing to protect each other, fight for each other. Have each other’s backs, no matter what. We really have to fight all of it as if it’s one big system that affects us all.”

“It _is_ one big system that affects us all,” Sirius underlined.

“It is,” James agreed.

The boys thought about the war raging on outside. Sometimes, being at Hogwarts, it was easy to forget how scary everything was, and how much brutality they knew was in store once they left. They were quiet for a long while.

“In conclusion!” Sirius announced suddenly, standing up and assuming an important stance. “Racism is bad!”

“Riots work!” Remus responded.

“That checks out historically,” Peter said, returning to his essay.

“Black lives matter,” James concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I see a lot of people who like to compare politics to the events in Harry Potter, often making a lot of comparisons of politicians to characters. I know a lot of people ridicule our fandom for doing this. However, it's my strong belief that anything that helps us frame our introspection and have difficult conversations is worthwhile. One of the major reasons I'm still so into Harry Potter (despite JKR's horribleness and the problematic nature of the text) is because it helps me understand and cope with things and make connections. And, of course, because the world is so fun to play in! :) And because Wolfstar makes me gayer. :):) So, anyway, I wanted to express a point using my favorite characters, and I hope that some of y'all will consider my message here.
> 
> Thanks for reading, y'all! And if you take absolutely nothing away from this but one thing, let it be this: Listen to and believe black people.


End file.
